


Phone Call

by captainyourstruly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentioned Lydia Martin, mentioned Kira Yukimura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainyourstruly/pseuds/captainyourstruly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TW AU: After 3x23, Stiles catches Scott calling Allison's phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Sciles/Scallison one-shot.

 

Stiles tried Scott's phone for the fifteenth time but again all he got was the busy signal. Thoroughly irritated, Stiles stormed into the McCall house, slamming the door open. After a quick survey, he found the room was empty. All of the lights were on and some country song was blaring out of the speakers, but no one was in sight.

~~_Baby why'd you leave me?_ ~~

"Scott?" Stiles wandered through the living room, his voice getting lost behind the soulful soprano. 

_~~Why'd you have to go?~~ _

~~_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know._ ~~

The lyrics brought the metallic taste of blood to Stiles' mouth and he turned the stereo off.

Without the music, the house was as silent as the grave. It was funny, how much everything reminded you of death once you'd seen it in a person.

"You here buddy?" Stiles was walking into the kitchen when dark hair caught his eye.

Scott was slumped on the floor, propped against the back of the couch. He was staring at a phone clutched in his hands.

"I've been calling for an hour, Scott. Why didn't you pick up?" Stiles asked.

"Oh... sorry, I.... I was just..." Scott didn't look up, just settling on a final "sorry". Scott's hand lurched to his face and he sighed, rubbing his red-rimmed eyes.

"Hey man, it's okay," Stiles stammered, rushing to comfort him. Stiles couldn't remember the last time he saw Scott cry. "No big deal. Actually, I can't even remember why I called so don't even worry about it." Stiles rambled, plopping down beside Scott.

Scott just nodded, for once not smiling at Stiles' "endearing" habit.

"Who were you on the phone with anyway?" Stiles asked.

Scott shrugged but finally glanced up from the phone. "No one."

Stiles raised an eyebrow and waited for Scott to tell him what was actually going on.

Scott's jaw clenched and he looked back down at the phone. "Allison."

Stiles' chest constricted. _Oh_.

"I call her sometimes," Scott said and handed the phone to Stiles. "No one ever answers. Her dad must still be paying for the phone 'cause the voicemail still works." Scott ran a hand through his hair. "It's the only way I hear her voice anymore." His voice broke.

Stiles swallowed hard, staring at Scott. Stiles missed Allison, they all did, but not like Scott. He tried to hide it of course, but it came out in the little things. Scott's eyes were tight and bloodshot all the time and he hadn't smiled, hadn't laughed since it happened. Not that any of the rest of them had either. But Scott had stopped coming around. He hadn't talked to Stiles in days or seen Kira in a week, despite numerous attempts from both of them. The only one he talked to everyday was Lydia. For once, Stiles was at a loss for words. He knew the only future Scott saw was with Allison, and now that was never going to happen.

Stiles handed the phone back to Scott. Scott didn't look at him. His eyes were open and he was staring blankly ahead. Stiles wondered if Scott even remembered he was there.

"You know that was the only country song Allison had on her phone?" Scott said, his voice so quiet Stiles could barely understand. "It's by some American Idol winner, Carrie something."

Stiles shrugged, assuming Scott meant the one that was playing when he walked in.

"Once, I asked her why this song. Out of every country song, why this one? Allison never gave me a good answer," Scott said, glancing at Stiles. "I think it was 'cause it was the only song that could make her cry. I never understood that, why she'd want to listen to something that made her upset when all she wanted was to be brave." Scott chuckled, his eyes focusing on a blank space on the wall. "All I know is that, for some reason, she loved this song. Now I can't get it out of my head."

Stiles stared at him but Scott didn't notice. He was back with Allison, talking about music and God knew what else, but he wasn't here.

"We'll get through this, Scott." Stiles promised him. "This won't last forever."

"Nothing ever does," Scott replied.


End file.
